Secrets In The Night
by rupertsgirl
Summary: Dreams can come true, every once in awhile. - I was challenged by a friend of mine to write a fic a little out of my comfort zone. Something that ended happily with a bit of romance and no one gets maimed. One shot, hope you like. For you Princess 3


_Screaming. The smell of blood and sweat and an overwhelming sense of burning ripping beneath his flesh. Pain, excruciating pulsing with every beat of his heart. Thump, rip. Scratch. Tear. Bleed bleed bleed. Thump, slam. Flesh shredding like fine linen, like acid burning burning. Thump. Laughing, howling. Kill kill kill. Light. What is this? Warmth. What's going on? Comfort, pulling me in guiding me. A trick, it must be a trick. Weightless I ascend. The darkness falls behind, it is him. God? I am saved. Don't let him see me, shame._

Like the first night he woke six feet under Dean is jolted by another nightmare. He sat himself up and rubbed his eyes roughly sitting on the edge of the motel bed. His hands swatted through the dark in the general direction of the nightstand until he was able to fist the neck of a cold beer and bring it to his lips. Taking a long drink like a deep drag finishing it off and chucking it across the room in the general direction of a small plastic waste basket. He looked to the alarm clock and it flashed 2:38 AM his eyes squinted before he fell back with a heavy huff. He crossed his heavy arms over his eyes and tried taking a deep breath and lulling him back to sleep. It wasn't long before he was submerged once more.

 _Nails at his feet, splintering his shins and dragging him down down down. A man, a light he reached for him and pulled him away. His eyes like beacons of hope shot down at the demon as its head jerked around erratically and screeched it released him and he was able to ascend somewhere, anywhere was better than down down down. He looked to the amorphous figure, whom really just shown as light bright and warm but no real features to be seen. Dean tried to speak but nothing would come out. The figures head turned to the side as he reached up and gently cupped Dean's cheek. An overwhelming since of wonder and love overcame him. 'Rest' was all he heard in a voice that was deep and seemed to come from everywhere as soft strong wings folded around him. 'The angels watch over you…'_

It was like this every night, it would start out a terrible dream and end in the arms of a beautiful figure of light. Dean wouldn't necessarily consider himself a spiritual person by any stretch and any connection he might have had to god or religion itself would be kept private and intimate to himself. He needed to get to Sammy and then maybe they could talk about it. But first to get to Bobby, he would know how to find Sam and they could regroup. He always felt better with his brother nearby knowing he could protect him and for now whatever this light was, it was helping him actually get some sleep.

Dean was getting so close to Bobby's but his eyes kept burning and drooping, he couldn't keep driving and he had seen nothing but endless highway so he pulled off to the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. His hand fidgeted between the door and the seat until he found a lever and flipped it letting the seat fall back and he shut his eyes. A few moments he was woken up by a rhythmic tapping on the window of his car, he opened his eyes and glanced outside. It was a man with short brown hair and stubble, wearing a tan trench coat and a tie tied a little to tightly. Dean's lips pursed as he flipped the seat once again sitting himself up and opened the door of the car.

"Can I help you?" his brow furrowed as Dean sized him up. The man looked him over his lips parted as his eyes settled on Dean's searching. After a long awkward silence of him just staring Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his head "Listen buddy, I don't know you and I have a long way to go so have a good one" Dean turned on his heel and went to step back into the car as the man reached out and grabbed onto Dean's hand. It hit Dean like a tidal wave the feeling he had in his dreams, the warmth and the comfort and the love. Shattering Dean to his very core his hand clenched around the mans but he couldn't bring himself to look at him as tears pooled in his eyes. The man tugged hard at Deans arm and Dean fell into his embrace. The man released Dean's hand and wrapped his arms around him holding him close against his broad chest. Dean's hands fisted the back of his coat clutching onto him silently praying he would never let go. Finally building up the strength to pull away just enough to look him in the eyes Dean spoke but his words were just barely there escaping just above a whisper: "How did you...? I mean who are..? What..?" his smile widened like a child on Christmas morning as they stared into each other like long lost lovers.

"My name is Castiel and I couldn't leave you alone." Cas smiled and leaned forward pressing his forehead into Dean's.

Dean looked confused, grateful but confused "What do you mean?"

Cas gently stroke his hand through Dean's hair feathering it back a little "Dean, I am an angel of the lord. I rescued you from hell. I watched as you suffered, how it torments you still. I tried to do as much as I could to relieve your pain but being close to you, I started to crave it more and more..." he shook his head his expression seemed like he was fighting with something "I should not have come, but I had to see you…I had to be with you, once. Really with you" his thumb stroked over Dean's lower lip. "They told me not to come, but I need you" his voice cracked as Cas grabbed the back of Dean's neck and pushed him forward pressing into a deep firm kiss.

The unexpected kiss took Dean off guard and a moan escaped against his lips, Dean's arms wrapped tightly around Cas's waist and hugged him tight. Cas took full advantage of Dean's loose lips and darted his tongue into his mouth. Running the tip of his tongue along the back of his teeth and flicking across the length of Dean's. Dean's hands moved between the two of their bodies and grabbed the opening of Cas's coat and with a hard jerk ripping it open a button falling to the ground. Cas groaned urgently as Dean took no time to wrap his large hand over the front of Cas's bulge giving a firm squeeze. A loud hiss escaped hips lips as his head fell back. Dean leaned in and gently nipped the front of his throat as his fingers worked open the buttons of his fly letting his trousers fall to the ground and his cock spring free.

Dean's hand gently worked over his length stroking up and down as their eyes focused on each other for just a moment both men panting heavily. Cas's hips reflexively flexing into his hand as a shining dot of precum dripped over the head. Dean gave the tip a firm squeeze as Cas grabbed Dean's shoulders and whipped him around. He placed his hand between Dean's shoulder blades pushing him down so that he was leaned over the hood of the car. Cas grabbed the waistband of Dean's jeans and with a hard forceful jerk he pulled them down around his knees. Cas leaned over him letting his hard length press against Dean's ass. Cas pressed his index and middle fingers against Dean's lips and whispered "Suck." Dean did as he was asked and took them into his mouth moving his head up and down getting them good and wet and then he felt why. Cas massaged Dean's hole gently before sliding his fingertips in slowly parting his virgin flesh. Dean tightened and let out a loud groan "Ahh…fuck…." His eyes shut tightly as Cas whispered "You must relax…I don't want to hurt you, but I really want you" his fists balled up tightly white knuckling on the hood of the car as he forced himself to relax. As the stinging subsided as let out a low moan feeling his fingers brush up against his prostate forcing a stream of precum to drip down the warm metal of the car. Cas slid his fingers back out and replaced it with his long shaft, pushing the tip against his hole and slowly sinking in. "Oh…Dean..mm" he groaned loudly as his hands clutched onto Dean's hips. He started to slide back out only to shove back in again slowly building speed in his thrusts. Both men moaning and crying out along the side of the road until Cas finally blew his load and Dean collapsed. Cas slid his cock out of him carefully followed by a small stream of his cum leaking out of Dean's ass. "Mmm…" Cas smiled as his fingers gently rubbed his sore hole getting his own cum on his fingers. "That felt wonderful" he whispered Dean still trying to regain his composure. Cas leaned away a little as Dean turned back around his jeans now fallen around his ankles his cock at full attention. Cas smirked and shoved Dean back again. Dean moved a little so that he was sitting on the edge of the hood of the car. Cas hand covered in his own cum wrapped around Dean's length smearing his shaft with his spunk. Dean groaned and leaned back on his elbows throwing his head back a little and shutting his eyes tight. Cas's hand pumped up and down Dean's throbbing length. Leaning down and yanking off Dean's boots and jeans the rest of the way Cas leaned down draping his legs over his shoulders as he placed his lips around Dean's length. Tasting both himself and Dean made it that much better as he sucked over the tip and moved back down bobbing his head faster and faster Dean moaning loudly into the night. "Oh fuck….ohhhhh shit….uhnnn" he groaned and fisted a handful of Cas's hair thrusting up to meet his mouth. With another loud moan his balls tightened and he shot his loud into the back of Cas's throat. Cas clenched his lips around the head and swallowed deeply against him. Collapsing flat across the hood of the car and letting out a few quiet and exhausted groans of satisfaction. Cas smiled a little up at him feeling quite pleased with himself. He pulled himself out from being tangled within his legs and stood back up refastening his pants. He looked over Dean's beautiful alabaster skin basking in the moonlight and the cool night air. "I never want to leave you..."

Dean leaned up a little on his elbows before sitting all the way up wincing a little from his sore bottom. Dean held out his arms towards Cas and the two of them fell into a tight embrace. "I love you" Cas whispered "I love you too Castiel.." he whispered back like secrets in the night.


End file.
